


You Found Me

by RebelatHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelatHeart/pseuds/RebelatHeart
Summary: Newly fresh graduate from her MBA, Lena Luthor wanted to earn a seat to her father's prestigious corporation, L-Corp. He would give her a spot in return, she had to help and manage a musical prodigy from out of nowhere and launch her career from nothing to stardom. Kara Danvers, a woman with blue sorrowful eyes, a gentle soul armed with her guitar and persistence was trying to find herself in the world. A hurdle from past, present and even their work will try to stop them from finding themselves to one another. Will they make it out together? Despite the odds and complication of their careers?Alternate Universe. Based on the song You Found Me by the Fray





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an unplanned plot. I had to write this and get it out of my system ‘cause it’s disrupting my focus and attention to my other fics which is really irritating on my part because I’m excited to update my other fics. I’ll update Out of Time next and my other fic to my other fandom. My readers from FF net were threatening to kill me if I wasn’t able to update it before the end of the month. They really love me that much huh? lol**

**DISCLAIMER: All the songs that I’ll be using are definitely not mine. The title of the song that I used to this part was 26 by PARAMORE. Honestly, this song is probably one of the saddest songs I ever heard and seeing it being underrated, is disappointing, really.**

**PROLOGUE**

“Now that you finally finished you Masters Program, I’ll give you your first assignment.” Lionel’s CEO magnate mask was in place but his heart swelled with pride as his eyes feasted at her daughter’s regal posture as she presented herself in front of the board members and bigwigs in L-Corp.

Clad in her classic black suit, Lena Luthor managed to look intimidating as her father. Her usual straight black hair styled, gathered, and fell softly on her left chest making her sleek, sharp jaw line more prominent and sexy. Her green eyes sparkled with challenged and a fleet of nostalgic memories flash briefly in his mind as he studied his headstrong daughter.

“We want you to manage a certain musical prodigy we discovered,” No emotions passed between her daughter’s eyes but she saw how subtly, her back straightened at his conditions. He bit back his smile at how her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at him, he raised a brow and he smirked at her. “She has an endless potential as an artist and seeing how you topped your class in your MBA degree, and a fresh eye on the industry, we want you to mold, promote and make her profitable for the corporation.”

“But father,” Her voice, flat, bordering between bored and interested. “I thought you want me to start at the bottom of the ladder, make my way up before accepting bigger responsibilities.”

“Lena,” He chuckled softly, few men threw an inquiring look at his way but he ignored them. “Believe me, this one will challenge you.” Her brow raised in question. “I believe she’s waiting outside to meet us,” He raised his hand and signaled his secretary near the door. Her secretary nodded and opened the door to the conference room and got out.

After a few seconds, a soft pad of footsteps was slowly making way inside, and all head turned around to see the musical prodigy that their CEO was talking about. The first thing Lena notice was how strikingly clear her blue eyes were, and for some unidentified explanation, she drew a sharp breath.

The tall slender woman was wearing old faded jeans, black converse, and a white hoodie. A soft black canvas case of a big guitar was strap around her body and she was holding a worn out skateboard at her left side. She raised her right hand awkwardly. “Uhm, Hi…” A jolt of pleasure ran at Lena’s spine when she heard her timid soft voice.

Her father pushed himself up and like a tidal wave, the rest of them stood up. Lena gasped, amazed and surprised when her father made her way towards the young woman and offered his hand. Mesmerized at the young woman’s blush, Lena gazed intently at her reddened cheeks.

“Welcome to L-Corp, Miss Danvers. I trust that everything went well with your family?”

“Yes,” She swiftly glanced around her, still conscious at the people watching her. “My family finally gave me their permission to,” She shuffled her skateboard tightly to her side. “Let me try this, Sir.”

“You can call me Lionel, Ms. Danvers,” Lena’s eyes widened at her father’s casual remarks to the blonde. “I’m happy that your mother finally caved in,”

“Y-Yeah,” She smiled. “My mom almost had a heart attack when she saw you on our doorstep and after you left, she was ready to strangle me for letting you see our house in that state of mess.” They shared a laugh. Lionel Luthor shared a laugh with a complete stranger. Lena knew that despite his cold demeanor and ruthless decision in business, he has a soft heart but this…watching him sharing that soft side of him to someone outside their family was…odd.

Without thinking, Lena stepped forward and she cleared her throat. “Father,” A prickling sensation ran to her nape when the blonde’s soft eyes were landed at her.

“Oh, I apologize. Gentlemen,” He addressed the men in the room, his eyes shifted back into a professional mask. “Lena, this is Ms. Kara Danvers, a musical prodigy.”

“Oh, gosh,” Flushed with embarrassment, she waved his compliment away and took a step back. Lena watched her laugh awkwardly which was kind of…adorable but somewhat not appropriate with what’s happening right now. Deciding to save the woman before she can make a complete fool out of herself, she offered her right hand.

“Ms. Danvers, how lovely to meet you, I’m Lena Luthor.” She let her Irish accent drawled a little, and as her emerald eyes grasped that clear blue gaze, Lena was taken aback by the unexpected blow of power she experienced. For one humming minute, they stared at each other, surroundings were completely forgotten.

Kara shivered at the first contact of their hands and like a hurricane, she was drawn into the depths of that dark green eyes. She felt her neck flushed and as she tried to speak, she found her voice hoarse with embarrassment. “Nice to meet you, you can call me Kara,” Finally finding her equilibrium, Lena found the young blonde’s reaction enjoyable. She smiled softly which made Kara blushed harder.

“Ms. Danvers,” Both women snapped back into reality when the CEO’s voice penetrated their own little world. Still dazed, Kara blinked back and she glanced at the man beside them. “Lena will be your new manager and she’ll be handling you from now on,”

“Y-You?” She looked astounded which made Lena chuckle.

“Yes, Ms. Kara. I assure you,” She smiled self-confidently. “I am the best you can get,” Kara’s heart soared when the brunette winked playfully at her.

“Ladies, can we take a seat and gentlemen, you may go now.” The men around them remained standing and bid their goodbyes at the three of them. A few board members offered their congratulation to the still blushing blonde and after few minutes, both women seated at the vacated sides of the conference table.

“So, Lena, what’s your game plan,” He folded his hand beneath his chin, honestly curious at how her daughter will launch Kara’s career.

Lena smoothed her slacks as she settled into the plush seat. Her heart hammered in excitement at the endless possibilities she could do for Kara’s career. “First of all, what is your preferred genre, Ms. Kara?”

“Kara will do, Lena,” She straightened her back, to resemble the professionalism emitting from the two Luthors in front of her. “I’m more inclined at acoustic, blues, country music…”

Lena suppressed a surprised look. “Really?” Kara’s head tilted as if interested at her astonished look. Running her gaze at Kara, she reminded her of a golden retriever, eager and curious to learn everything.

“I don’t mean to be rude and to step into anybody's shoes but it would be PR wise for you, for us if you could learn or lean heavily into more trendy songs, like pop, you know, more edgy and modern,”

“Oh,” Lena watched the young blonde as she leaned back to her seat, watching her with a guarded gaze. “I thought your father was giving me the artistic control of my songs…”

“Father?” Both women glanced at him, question evident in their eyes. Lionel ran his gaze to the two women sitting in front of him. Both of them quite young yet extraordinarily unique in terms of their maturity. It was an interesting contrast—Lena, wearing a corporate attire that can’t hide her innocence and age, her deep green eyes that always sparkled with a hint of ferocity and defiance, like she always crave for a challenge. Kara wearing casual street clothes but her eyes, it was her eyes that caught him off guard. Underneath her timid personality, if someone would stop and look intensely to her clear blue eyes, a hint of swirling profound sadness was buried deeply, like it was ingrained into her gentle soul and he wondered what could be the cause of it.

“Ms. Danvers, if you may,” He gestured to the instrument above the table, encouraging her to take it. “You will understand my sentiments why I’m letting Kara take control of her songs once you hear her sing,”

Still reluctant, Lena crossed her legs and studied the waiting woman. “I appreciate your input father but—,” He raised his hands before Lena could voice out her reasons, her lips thinned at his implication. “Father, you wanted to take care of this right? You are giving me a free reign for this,” She stopped mid-sentence when Kara stood up, and reached out for the zipper of her case to pull out her guitar.

She took the chair she was seated before and placed it where they can see her fully. Kara sat and placed her guitar close to her chest, tweaked it a little before strumming softly. “This was the song I was singing when your father found me in the sidewalk.” Lena’s eyes widened and she glanced at her father, silently asking him for an explanation.

“I was singing for a group of homeless people,” Kara huskily said, her fingers flying softly to the strings of her guitar. Lena watched Kara’s left fingers as it deftly moved the strings crosswise along the neck of her acoustic guitar while her right hand strung softly, gently, like she was caressing the nylon strings over the guitar’s sound hole, producing a melodious tune. The second that Kara started singing, Lena felt her stomach sink, and tears prickled beneath her eyelashes.

_Hold onto hope if you got it_

_Don't let it go for nobody_

_And they say that dreaming is free_

_But I wouldn't care what it cost me_

_You got me tied up but I stay close to the window_

_And I talk to myself about the places that I used to go_

_And hope that someday maybe I just float away_

_And I'll forget every cynical thing you said_

_When you gonna hear me out_

_Man, you really bring me down_

Kara’s husky voice covered Lena's skin like goosebumps, she drew a deep breath to steady herself. It wasn’t the quality of voice that caught her attention—it was how she delivered it like she was staring directly into your soul, gently coaching out your deepest, darkest fear and it was terrifying that someone was able to do it so easily.

 

_Reality will break your heart_

_Survival will not be the hardest part_

_It's keeping all your hopes alive_

_All the rest of you has died_

_So let it break your heart_

_And hold onto hope if you got it_

_Don't let it go for nobody_

_Hold onto hope if you got it_

_Don't let it go for nobody_

_They say that dreaming is free_

_I wouldn't care what it cost me._

And like a vacuum, when Kara slowly finished her humming, Lena snapped back into reality and she was visibly surprised when she felt her tears, slowly, running down her cheeks. Stunned at her sudden display of emotions, Lena quickly wiped away her tears and she composed herself. When Lena glanced at Kara, the blonde was suddenly shy, cheeks red from embarrassment.

“So...?” Kara sheepishly smiled at her while she kept still, unmoving, Lena's mind reeling at Kara’s ability to bring out these kinds of emotions.

“A musical prodigy, indeed…” Kara’s eyes widened, and slowly, she grinned at her.

Lena pushed herself up and she swiftly glanced at her father. Seeing him smiling at her, Lena nodded and walked forward to meet Kara. As she stood up, she saw a hand being offered to her and she craned her neck when she saw Lena’s welcoming face, she beamed and she grasped Lena’s hands between hers. Recognition sparked at the friction of their skin, Lena’s hand soft and smooth cradled inside her slightly calloused hand from learning how to play guitar.

“Welcome to L-Corp, Kara,”

_***to be continued***_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

“What’s happening, Damian?” Lena finally asked her driver after being stuck in the traffic for the past twenty minutes. She was supposed to meet Kara at the L-Corp main office at ten in the morning but it’s already nine forty-five and they are still halfway through the office.

Her driver craned his neck. “There seems to be an accident, Ms. Luthor.” A man in uniform walked towards them and signaled Damian to moved his car slowly at the lane he was pointing out. Lena sighed in irritation, she hated being late at her appointments especially this was the first legitimate project that she’ll personally handle. She pulled out her phone from her purse and she quickly dialed Kara’s number.

It continuously rang, however, it seems that the woman was not going to pick up, giving up, she hung up her phone and moved towards the door of her car to check for herself the situation of the traffic. When her car halted, she opened the passenger seat and climbed down.

A truck of cement was lopsided in the middle of the road and some of its contents were spilled on the road, limiting the route where the car can pass through. It seems that she’s going to be late at her first professional meeting, Lena exasperatingly thought to herself. She roamed her eyes around her, seeing that she was not the only one that was upset didn’t make her feel better.

When she was about to climb back inside her car, something caught her attention. She glimpsed at the cause—Lena was not the one you can easily make an impression on, but this… It was like a film rolling in slow motion, taken from a badass scene of a movie where the hero’s face punched her in full power. Kara was slightly slouched, looking relaxed and at home riding her skateboard. She was slowly rocketing towards her, her unruly blonde hair dancing and glittering in the sunlight. Kara was wearing a slightly torn black jeans, white v-neck shirt, a red plaid shirt was tied around her waist and her usual black converse. Her case of guitar was slung behind her back, slightly juggling when she was zigzagging around the sidewalk.

Her sinful mouth curved, smiling and it snapped Lena back into the realization that she’s in a middle of traffic, stuck, currently cursing at her predicament, and then she realized that both of them were running late.

“Lena!” Kara shouted enthusiastically. Lena’s mouth curved in a welcoming smile and a gasp escaped her throat when a dog suddenly appeared at Kara’s way. In Lena’s bewilderment, Kara’s reflexes kicked in and she kicked her skateboard’s tail downward, performing an Ollie before she crashed on the incoming dog. Bracing for Kara’s fall, Lena winced. A heat unexpectedly emanated beside her, and she could hear someone panting.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry. I lost my grip at my dog's leash, are you hurt?” Lena gradually opened her eyes and she released a sigh of relief when she saw Kara standing beside her, beaming. To her surprise, Kara only laughed and kneeled to pet the wiggling dog.

“I’m okay, don’t worry about it. Someone’s excited to get out of the house huh? Who’s the good boy?” The dog yipped and bounced excitedly while Kara’s laugh rang around them. Unconsciously, Lena wanted to reach out and touch her slightly ruffled blonde hair just to remind herself that someone genuine like Kara, exist.

“He’s a good boy but don’t let your guard down when you finally let him out, this is probably the third time he ran away from me. Next time, I’ll tie his leash around my hands. I’m so glad you’re alright.” Kara just chuckled at the woman’s complete exasperation. “Anyways, we have to go now or I’m going to be late, say bye to her, Bullet.” The dog suddenly plopped his butt on the ground and like a trained dog, he offered his paw which made Kara squeal. Both women waved at them when the dog and her owner left.

“Am I already late? The traffic was too much I had to leave Alex behind and skate my way at L-Corp.” She asked her manager when they were finally alone.

“Technically, we are both already late but since you are already here we could proceed to our meeting in the car.” She peered again at the accident in front of them. “It seems that it’ll take some time before they could manage to lift that truck out of the way.” Kara ran her hands through her hair it was somewhat distracting on Lena’s part on how soft it looked like.

“Did someone got hurt?” She blinked slowly, mesmerized when Kara’s mouth moved.

“I think no one got hurt,” Lena forced her gaze away from her mouth. Weird. She cleared her throat. “Let’s go inside,” She opened the still not moving car and climbed inside, Kara took off her guitar from her back before following her inside. As they settled down, Lena watched her as she placed her skateboard under her seat, her guitar to her left side and pulled out some papers from her knapsack.

“Here are some of my compositions,” As Lena took them, Kara continued her explanation. “It was more than ten songs and you could help me choose what I can put in my first album,”

Lena hid her surprise at her suggestion. “Are you sure?” Her head bobbed.

“Honestly, I just can’t seem to choose ten. I wanted to record them all,” Kara laughed a little, and she scratched her nape, clearly embarrassed at her admission.

“Well, I can help you choose if we can finally decide on what theme your album would be and I still have to listen to this one by one before we could decide.” Lena’s brow rose when she saw one of the titles of the song. “Your body is a wonderland?”

Kara blushed profusely and laughed awkwardly. “It’s just something I tinkered when I was really b-bored.”

Lena snorted and bit back a smile. Kara’s fiery imagination might be something worth coaxing out of her timid personality. One of her songs caught her attention once more. “Can you sing this “Little Things”?”

Kara took her guitar beside her and started to adjust the strings of her guitar. After a few seconds, Kara cleared her throat before softly strumming the nylon strings, and like a narrator with magical voice—her soft voice weaved through Lena’s mind, gently guiding her to the world of her song.

_I found the note that you left for me,_

_So I open it up and start to read_

_It says, "Dear love, I miss you,_

_I hope you know I won't forget you_

_Even if we're worlds away,_

_I'll always be your girl_

_And that will stay"_

_All of my love is for you,_

_I won't forget_

_The little things you do._

_Remember when we stayed up,_

_Watched the sunrise as it came up,_

_Painting all the brilliant skies,_

_I had it all when you were by my side._

_I miss you_

_And all the little things that you do._

“As always,” Lena said a moment later. “Your voice is sincerely captivating,” The singer smiled sheepishly at Lena’s compliment. “There’s one thing I’m curious at while reading your compositions,”

As Lena, one by one shuffled and read all of her songs, Kara suddenly felt exposed. The brunette wasn’t the only one who had an access to all of her composition but there was something about her bright inquisitive green eyes that can burn through her walls, like she can see all through her bullshits and fears which raised all kinds of alarms at her, wanting to run away as far as she can. She waited for her to finish, forcing her gaze to remain professional, but she can’t help but sneak a glance at Lana's luscious red lips.

“Are you a bisexual?” Lena’s stomach churned and she was not sure if it was because she was dreading Kara’s answer or excited at the prospect that the blonde was into women.

“Uhm,” Kara glanced away, suddenly frightened to answer but when Lena’s hands covered her own, she released a tensed lungful of air she was holding in.

“It’s not a bad thing okay?” A short tingling sensation, like an ember, ignited through her fingers to her fingertips as Lena grasp the blonde’s hands. She wanted to withdraw her hands, to shut out how Kara’s physical nearness confused her.

“If I’m a bisexual, will it affect my songs or your company?” Her heart warmed at Kara’s concern for the L-Corp.

“It won’t if we’ll be honest in the first place,” Her blue eyes lightened which made Lena continue. “You are not the first out bisexual singer if you’ll choose to be honest at your sexuality and as your manager, it’ll be good for you to be open about it instead of hiding it like you are ashamed of yourself.”

Kara visibly relaxed at her words. “Well, I’m a bisexual and I really wanted to be open about it.”

Remembering that she was still holding the blonde’s hand, Lena forced herself to remove her hands. “Okay,” She hesitated at her next question, not wanting to make the woman uncomfortable. “Are you…dating anyone?” As she saw how Kara squirmed at her question, she quickly assured her. “It’s all right if you are, it’s just that we have to be prepared for the possible—“

“I’m not dating anyone,” Kara quickly intercepted her and for a moment, Lena forgot what she was about to say. “It’s okay right?”

“Of course,” Lena answered quickly as she saw confusion in her blue eyes. “It’s actually good that you’re single not that I’m planning to change that,” _Christ,_ She quickly clamped her mouth shut before she could say something more stupid.

Lena cleared her throat. “Anyways, do you have social media accounts?”

“Yeah, I have Facebook for my friends and family.”

“Okay, if you want to keep your personal Facebook private, you can. Just think about the consequences first, before posting something and never, ever give your personal account to strangers okay?”

“Actually, I rarely open it and most of the time, It’s just for uploading pictures and chatting with my friends,” Kara explained to her.

“Okay, I’ll start on creating social media accounts for you on Instagram, Twitter, YouTube and Facebook page. You and I will be the only ones who have an access to it, if it’s all right with you,” When the blonde nodded, she continued. “We’ll start at recording some videos of you singing and slowly, we’re going to promote you by sharing your songs and videos.”

Overwhelmed at the brunette’s massive plan for her, Kara only nodded. She was really doing this, her long time dream—risking of exposing herself, her most private thoughts, her songs close to her heart even her family. The familiar feeling of being smothered came and she felt her chest constrict. Remembering what her therapist taught her, she breathed in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. _This is only panic attack, get a grip, Kara._ She chanted internally, she released the air she was holding, and slowly she inhaled and exhaled deeply, continuously for a few minutes.

“Kara? Are you all right?” The blonde nodded silently, eyes closed but Lena could clearly see how the woman paled in the middle of their meeting.

“It’s just that I still can’t believe that I’m going do this,” Kara whispered, hardly couldn’t hear the tremble in her voice. When a hand reached for her, Kara glimpsed at her and something inside of her clenched at Lena’s kind smile.

“We only met yesterday but I do believe that whatever happens next to your dreams is destined for you and I truly believed that you deserve this,” Kara looked away and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She bowed her head, hiding the sudden blurring of her eyes from tears.

“Thanks,” She croaked.

Maybe it was only her but there was something vulnerable at Kara that stirred something in her gut. Right there and there, Lena wanted to reach out and ease the ache she was barely holding back. “Don’t thank me, I’m pretty sure your album would be a total hit and you’re going to bring a lot of bucks to L-Corp.” Kara chuckled at her.

“Glad to know that I’m helping you guys out,” Both women chuckled and a comfortable silence reigned inside the car. Lena could see in the corner of her eye how Kara kept glancing at her, making her smile a little. “You want to ask something?”

Caught, Kara blushed. “How did you end up being my manager? Is Lionel your dad right?”

“Yes, he’s my father and I just graduated from my MBA.” She arranged the papers in her lap before putting it in the briefcase beside her. “I may be a Luthor but that doesn’t mean I’ll get an easy way in. We had to start at the bottom ladder and earn the board members respect and trust before he could permanently place us into a more suitable position in L-Corp.” Click. She snapped shut her briefcase and she settled in her seat to look at the blonde behind her.

“So how old are you?”

“Twenty-one, how about you?” Lena ignored her baffled gaze when she told Kara her age.

“You finished your MBA at the age of twenty-one?” Kara mumbled. “I’m also twenty-one, and I just graduated from my Mass Com degree.”

“So, we’re at the same age, how did my father discover you?” Kara tiny smile curled at her lips.

“I was annoying my homeless friend, Fred at the sidewalk on 8th street. Your father had a meeting from a nearby restaurant there when he saw me having an argument with Fred. We were arguing about his tendency to vanish without telling anyone where he will go next and your dad thought that he was harassing me.” Kara chuckled, her blue eyes full of mirth. “Fred argued that I was the one who was harassing and stalking him and your dad gave him an incredulous look like Fred was on crack.”

“So how did he hear you sing?”

“Well, Fred was adamant that I was really the one who was harassing him and he kept pointing out my guitar, telling him that I keep annoying me with my questions and my constant concern for him and he even told your father that he should give me a job that would keep me eight hours a day away from him. He even said that your father looked like he came from money with his suit and accent, oh boy, I am so horrified at Fred but your father just brushed his comment off. He asked me if I can sing and like a true gentleman, Fred answered that I could sing for hours and god knows how much he wanted me to shut up. Then I sang for both of them and the rest was history,” Kara’s nose crinkled, a fond look passed in her face every time she mentioned the name of her homeless friend. It warmed Lena’s heart how easy it was for Kara to be compassionate to strangers even in homeless people. The blonde was truly a sweetheart.

“I guess we have to thank Fred in your first major concert,” As she watched Kara threw her head back, laughing out loud, the warmth inside her chest swelled and a smile tugged the corners of her mouth. It took Lena a lot of willpower to stop herself from joining that contagious laughter echoing inside the car. It’s not that Lena didn’t want to join in but she wanted to retain a professional boundary between them. It wouldn’t look good on her part and to her father if she accidentally fell in love to her first project, Kara Danvers.

*****

Time quickly passed by as they talked about Lena’s plans for her and by the time their car rolled in front of L-Corp, it was already past twelve o’clock. Kara could feel her stomach quivering from hunger but she remained silent, she doesn’t want Lena to think that she’s going to whine like a diva for getting hungry.

When the guards opened the huge door L-Corp, a hush fell over and the distinct sharp click of Lena’s high heel echoed. Few of mingling employees politely greeted her followed by a questioning gaze at the blonde walking behind her. Contrary to Lena’s white long-sleeved blouse and black fitted slacks, Kara felt conscious at her attire, smacking her forehead internally for choosing clothes appropriate for a four-year-old child. Her hands tightened at her skateboard and her guitar, steeling herself from their quizzical gaze. She stole a glimpse at Lena and it amazed her how the brunette transformed from being soft and friendly to a stoic and professional in a matter of minutes. The woman commanded attention like a true heir of L-Corp. _Hot._ Kara winced at her inner thoughts. Nope, she’s not going to go there.

Kara blinked out of stupor when the elevator pinged and she hurriedly followed Lena inside it. The rest of the ride was silent but Kara continued to glance at her, it was disarming how her blue eyes kept glancing at her, but Lena didn’t show it. When the door of the elevator opened, a woman in cream pantsuit greeted them.

“Ms. Luthor, good afternoon.” She offered her hand for Lena’s briefcase.

“Good afternoon Jess, is everything ready?”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. The Chinese takeouts are in the conference room and Studio One is already booked for Ms. Danvers.” In cue, Kara’s stomach grumbled loudly. She bowed her head, embarrassed at her traitorous stomach.

Lena bit her lip from smiling, she’s so adorable. “Kara, this is Jess my secretary, Jess, Kara Danvers. I’ll be her manager for the time being.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Danvers. I heard about a certain musical prodigy gracing us her presence,”

Kara blushed profusely, shaking her head in denial. “Oh, gosh, stop that. I’m not that special—“

“Kara, learn to accept compliments, especially if they are true.” Lena led her to the conference room. Inside, a big round oak of conference table was settled in the middle. It was the same room where she first met Lena, she stood back at the door as she observed her manager walked towards the head of the table.

“Kara, you should eat. It’ll be a long day for us.” Not noticing the still standing blonde at the door, she opened the boxes one by one. “We have pot stickers, yang chow rice, egg rolls—,” She stopped when she noticed Kara at the door. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She shook her head while smiling at the domesticity of the situation, though they are standing in the middle of the conference room. It was…comforting. At her questioning green eyes, Kara followed her at the table. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.” As she reached out for the pot stickers their hands brushed and the familiar surge of spark unnerved Kara. She watched Lena withdraw her hands as if burned by their sudden proximity.

Silence fell when they started eating—Lena busy with her tablet while Kara ate continuously. The brunette watched Kara in the corner of her eye as she diminished the boxes around her one by one, noting that the blonde has a massive appetite when it comes to food. She nibbled at her egg roll while she distractedly swiped her tablet, engrossed how Kara’s mouth crinkled and savored every morsel that she put in her mouth instead of focusing on her next step for Kara’s career.

The pull towards the blonde mystifies Lena. She met a lot of men, dated a lot of them but this was the first time someone caught her attention, reeled her in like a man parched for Oasis—it was like a hunger, spreading slowly to her stomach, consuming her like a flame. Does this make her a bisexual? A lesbian? The perplexity of her desire was staggering yet daunting, pulling her sideways.

Her attention perked when Kara grunted. “Gosh, I’m full. Thank you for the food, Lena.” Kara grinned at her. Damn that blasted smile, Lena muttered to herself.

She cleared her throat. “Of course, we wouldn’t want our musical prodigy to get hungry,” A groan emitted at Kara and Lena only chuckled at her exasperation. As she put aside her tablet, Lena pushed herself up and gestured the woman to follow her. “Jess?” The door of the conference room opened and Jess peeked.

“Is father already here?”

“Not yet, Ms. Luthor, he’s in the downtown, meeting with a few interested investors. I already informed him that you’re in here with Ms. Danvers.”

“Please tell him that as soon as he comes back, meet us in the studio. I need his input on something,” As her secretary nodded, she gestured Kara to follow her. As the blonde started to stack their waste and leftover foods, Lena chastised her. “Jess, please take care of this. We’re in a hurry,”

“Ms. Danvers, it’s okay. I’ll take care of it.” Still hesitant to let other people clean her waste, Lena laid a hand on her elbow to guide her out of the room.

“Thanks, Jess!” Kara called out, making the secretary smiled at her kindness. As they made way to the corridor outside the conference room, Kara can’t help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. This would be the first time she’ll see a studio, for a newbie musician like her, it was an honor to be given an opportunity like this.

When the brunette opened a sealed looking room, Kara felt awe-struck. It was a medium size room filled with state of the art equipment for recording audios. A few microphones and mic stands were placed inside a room with a glass panel. In front of her, big workstation consists of complex consoles, headphones, and monitors were neatly arranged around them.

A man with a mousy hair greeted them. “Good afternoon, Ms. Luthor.”

“Good Afternoon, Kara this is Winn Schott, one of our finest record producers here in L-Corp. Winn, Kara Danvers, musi—“

“HI!” Kara quickly interrupted her before she could utter the prodigy stuff they’ve been teasing her around. Amused at Kara’s reaction, Winn offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kara. I’ll be guiding you through your first experience in audio recording.” He glanced at Lena, a tiny smile tugging the corners of his mouth. “So she’s the musical prodigy you’ve been gushing around huh?” Caught, Lena tried to reign in the blush spouting from her neck. She rolled her eyes at him and she elbowed him with a force, stopping his smirk. Lena knew that she had been painfully obvious about her burning interest to Kara but it doesn’t mean that she wanted Kara to know about it. There’s nothing wrong with being curious about the woman, especially now that they have to work together, right?

“Forgive him, Kara. He has this tendency to tease me whenever I obsess about a new project.” The man snorted beside him and Lena almost wanted to kick his shin when she heard him muttered: “obsess with Kara, you mean”.

“Ah,” Kara shifted uncomfortably. For some unknown reason, something ugly twisted around her belly as she watched their interaction.

“So what have you got?” Winn plopped into one of the studio chairs and casually twirling to face them. Lena placed her briefcase on his lap and nodded to him, making the man open it. His eyes widened at the stack of papers as he skimmed it one by one. “Wow, you wrote this all?” As Kara nodded at him, and he muttered another wow to himself.

“You don’t stay at one gender in your songs, are you…?” His questioning gaze moved from Kara to Lena.

“Yeah, uhm…I’m bisexual.” Kara’s face reddened at his astonished face.

“Oh…OH!” At his surprised exclamation, Lena finally kicked his shins before he could utter another teasing remark at her.

“OUCH! Lenaaa!” He hissed while his face was distorted in pain.

“Is my sexuality making you uncomfortable?” At Kara’s worried face, Lena hastily shook her head, afraid that the woman would take it in a wrong way.

“NO!” Lena snapped her mouth shut, internally reprimanding herself for losing her cool. Jesus Christ, she was her manager, she was supposed to be the controlled one but how can she explain why she kicked him without telling her how fascinated she was with Kara?

“I’m just surprised because I’m bisexual too, you know,” He groaned before shooting a glare at Lena. “Happy surprised, geez, Lena why did you have to kick me that hard,”

Lena bit her lip, completely grateful for the fact that Winn didn’t tease her in front of Kara. “Sorry,” She offered an apology and a pout.

“Oh, come on. With a pout?” Lena didn’t budge. “Jeez, fine, fine but the dinner’s yours,”

Lena pumped her fist in victory and as she glanced at Kara, she suddenly halted. The intensity of Kara’s blue orbs was unsettling and it rendered her speechless. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, completely oblivious at their surroundings. For some unknown reason, Lena can’t break their connection, like she was being pulled by a powerful gravity, their eyes remained in contact. To Lena’s horror, both women jumped slightly when Winn, loudly cleared his throat.

“Sooooo…,” His smirked came back and eyes twinkled in recognition. “Can we go back now to the topic?” At Lena’s warning glare, Winn cleared his throat. “What song will Kara sing first?”

“Why don’t you sing Kiss Me Slowly?” When Kara nodded, they watched her as she pulled off her guitar case from her back. Winn’s eyebrow rose when she placed her skateboard near the door.

“She looked so badass, we could actually sell her image as a rock star,” Winn mumbled to her, making her eyes roll towards him.

“She’s so soft, you could actually imagine her rolling with pandas, bears, and otters,” She whispered back. At his bewildered face, Lena almost laughed but Kara called their attention.

“Oh, here you can go through here to isolation booth, come,” While Winn guided her inside the booth, Lena took one of the headphones and settled in one of the chairs. She fiddled at the Recording Software and the Audio Mixer, adjusting it for Kara’s performance. Satisfied, she glanced at them and her lips curled into a smile as she watched Kara fixed the large headphone at her head when it slipped awkwardly to her forehead.

“Kara?” The blonde jumped a little, making Lena chuckle at her adorable innocence. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah,” She answered in a small voice, clearly nervous at her first shot.

“Don’t be nervous okay? We’re just going through your songs so we won’t record it for now.”

“Uhm, I forgot, can you please get my eyeglasses at my knapsack Mr. Winn,” She wears glasses? Oh, God. Lena said to herself as she watched Winn rolled his eyes at his name.

“It’s Winn, Kara don’t be so formal,” As he passed her glasses, Lena bit her lip when Kara finally wore her glasses. Though with glasses, Kara still looked so young yet an air of maturity was revolving around her. With her big acoustic guitar slung at her lap, she placed the music sheet of Kiss Me Slowly on the stand before her and she spread it one by one. Winn started adjusting the mic for her height, followed by the pop filter. When Winn signaled if she was comfortable, Kara threw a thumbs up and a smile at him.

Winn closed the door behind him and he settled beside Lena. He pulled his own headphones onto his head. “Are you ready, Kara?” When they saw her breathe deeply, and nodded confidently, Winn started to adjust the audio mixer and signaled Kara to start. She adjusted the capo on her guitar and strummed a few chords. As she closed her eyes, Kara started to play the intro slowly, strumming it with ease, like the guitar was part of her body, and she tilted her head. Lena’s breath shortened when Kara finally opened her eyes, Kara was clearly imprisoned by the feelings inside the song, making her blue eyes look occupied like it was happening in front of them.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_.

 

Winn and Lena were silent in the control room as she sang, occasionally adjusting the mixer to Kara’s voice. Lena was hypnotized by her voice, her song, her facial expression to the point that she was imagining that the song was for her. Only for her.

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go..._

 

“Wow…” He leaned heavily on his seat as Kara finished the song. “Did you feel it too…?” Winn asked her as he took a glance at the still not moving woman beside him.

Lena nodded, thoughtful. “It’s like a roll of film was flashing right before your eyes and all you can do was to watch it, savor it,”

“Undeniably, a musical prodigy…” Winn said as they watched Kara get back to the control room.

“So how was it?” Winn threw Lena a fleeting look with a smirked in his face.

“It seems that we’re going to work together for a long time,” At Kara’s joyous shriek, Winn offered his hand. “Welcome to the Music Industry, Kara Danvers.”

After they shook hands, Lena almost lost her balance when Kara threw her arms around her, hugging her enthusiastically. She automatically hugged her back, her heart leaped in her throat as Kara leaned back to capture her gaze. Clear blue eyes drew in her own green vivid eyes and for a moment, something benign passed between their eyes.

“Thank you,” Kara said hoarsely. Before Lena could answer, she took a step back, suddenly missing Kara’s warm arms around her.

 _No, thank you_. Lena said to herself, suddenly confused why she was thankful for the woman and it didn’t help the fact that they were going to work and be together all the time.

_***to be continued***_

**A/N:**

I apologize for the vague description of a recording studio. Tho I play drums, I’m not really familiar with the types of equipment around a studio. So if I made a mistake, forgive my ignorance! Aaand sorry for the grammar mistake! oh, yeah, before I forgot. I'll slowly add some tags and character tags at this fic coz, I don't really want to spoil my surprises to you. 

 

**DISCLAIMER:**

KISS ME SLOWLY BY PARACHUTE

THE LITTLE THINGS BY THE ICARUS ACCOUNT

YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND BY JOHN MAYER

Are obviously not mine. Please listen to this songs cause they’re one of my favorites!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

  
Taking off the strap of her guitar from her shoulder, Kara walked towards her manager. Lena’s hair slowly draped to her shoulder, forming a curtain over her chest and face as she dipped her head, busy with something on her tablet. For a second, she wanted to tuck those black curls behind her eyes, and just gaze longingly at those intense green eyes while Lena bit her lower lip, instead, Kara sat beside her.

  
“Have you decided what songs will you produce?” When she caught a glimpsed of what her manager was doing, she did a double take to make sure if she was really seeing it clearly. “Is that me?”

  
“Yes, take a look,” Lena passed her tablet to her. As she held onto the tablet with her two hands, she can’t help but grin at her Lena’s first post in her official Instagram account. It was a picture of her, probably taken a few hours before. She was sitting on a stool with her guitar cradled to her lap, her eyes closed and her face softened with a blissful expression as she sang.

  
It was weird seeing her picture posted with that little blue check next to her name. Kara Danvers. She was really doing it, Kara said to herself.

  
“You might want to write a profile while you’re at it,” As she held Lena’s green eyes, she can’t help but grin at her. After a few seconds of typing, she placed back the tablet to Lena’s hands and she waited for her reaction.

  
Lena’s delight was obvious when her eyes twinkled. “Be your own hero?”

  
“Well, it has always been my mantra since I was a kid, so.” Kara shrugged but smiling shyly at her.

  
“It actually fits you,” At Kara’s questioning gaze, she just smiled at her. “There, posted. L-Corp already followed you,”

  
“Really? Wait, can you please tell its details so I can open it on my phone?” She gestured her phone at her manager.

  
“Sure, can I use your phone?” The blonde nodded and she took the phone from her. As Kara leaned at her, Lena could swear she could almost hear her heart thrumming beat when she breathed in Kara’s scent but she doesn’t have the heart to pull away from her. As she tried to focus at what they’re doing, she noticed her fingers tremble a little at their proximity. “I created an email account for you and you’ll use this for your social media accounts. Please check it from time to time, it’ll be our official channel when I’ll send some schedules, contracts, and details about your upcoming appearance. There,” She passed back the phone to the blonde.

 

“What’s your Instagram account?” Lena raised a brow to her playfully.

  
“Planning to find some dirt on me, Danvers?” At Lena’s distinctive pronunciation of her last name, Kara blushed. Who would have thought that Kara Danvers had a thing for accents?

  
Kara scoffed to hide her blush. “As if I’ll find some wacky and ugly pictures of you in your account, come on, I need to follow my manager,”

  
“You’re already following me and L-Corp official Instagram account, we’ll be using L-Corp’s account to promote you,” But Kara was already busy scrolling down on her account.

  
As her blue clear eyes feasted at a glimpse of Lena Luthor’s life, Kara can’t help but feel intimidated. Most of the pictures in her Instagram were Lena, attending some glamorous parties and galas. Even at a party, she looks detached, cool and sophisticated but when she saw a picture of her and a bald guy, she can’t help but ask her.

  
“That’s Lex, my brother.” As she peeked at what caught Kara’s attention, Lena broke into a wide grin. “We don’t look like it but we usually get bored at these kinds of parties and we usually end up being scolded by our mother because we kept trying to escape.”

  
“Really? Wow, I never pegged you for being a rascal,” She just continued to scroll down while Lena just chuckled at her.

Pictures of Lena with her family, a few pictures with friends, but mostly pictures of landmarks around the world dominated her Instagram. From the looks of it, it seems that Lena likes to travel and she clearly loves her family and friends.

  
Exiting from the app, Kara quickly clicked at her camera app and to Lena’s absolute surprise, Kara threw an arm around her shoulder and Lena was flooded by an intense fluttering of butterflies when the blonde pulled Lena into her chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “Smile, Lena!”

  
Lena managed to smile even the blonde caught her off guard. After a brief flash, Kara excitedly looked at their picture, her left arm still around her, Kara showed it to her.

  
Lena’s smile looked dull compared to Kara’s beaming grin but for her, it felt real. Kara’s arm was still around her and their cheeks were almost touching.

  
“Can I tag you?” At Kara’s sweet smile, her defenses were busted down before she could do something about it.

  
Lena was a little, well, maybe really disappointed when Kara withdrew her arm around her shoulder to type for a caption on their photo. “There!” When her manager tried to peek at it, she playfully averted her phone away from Lena. “Check your Instagram!”

As she rolled her eyes at the blonde, Lena reached for her phone at the table and she opened the app. Armloads of butterflies raged inside her stomach when she saw Kara’s caption. “Spending one of the best days of my life with the lovely @LeeLuthor *heart emoticon*” Kara found her lovely? And she even used a heart emoticon. She could feel her cheeks heating with Kara’s unbidden compliment. Like a disturbed beehive, in a matter of seconds, the picture was flooded by likes of her followers, followed by a several of comments, asking their relationship to each other.

  
“One thing that you need to know at dealing social media users,” Kara’s head snapped at Lena’s voice. Like her, Lena’s face is flushed with embarrassment. “Is never reply to their comments unless it’s necessary for you to do so.”

  
“Whoa,” Her blue eyes widened when Kara saw how many of them started to follow her account. “I didn’t know that you’re famous at social media,”

  
“I’m not, really,” Embarrassed, Lena tucked her hair behind her ears to hide it. “It’s just that, I rarely post solo pictures of me there. It’s usually a picture of a place from where I traveled or a few group pictures with friends. Those pictures from parties and galas were from our official photographer so that doesn’t count as a selfie.”

  
“Oh,” Kara bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable. “Do you want me to delete it?”

  
“No, it’s all right. Just let them speculate,” Lena smiled at her. “At least you are gathering some attention now,”

  
A knock sounded inside the studio and it opened. They saw Winn smiling at them followed by three women and a man. “Hey you two, we’ve got company.”

  
“Hey big boss,” A pixie size woman greeted Lena, she looked cool and cocky wearing those black leather jacket with fitted black jeans but her curly russet crown of hair armed with dimpled cheeks softens her overall ruggedness.

  
“Oh, hush,” At Kara’s questioning gaze, Lena cleared her throat and she nodded at the group. “This is Maggie Sawyer, the bassist. She’ll be your second voice.”

  
“Hello, Danvers.” She winked playfully at her.

  
“This is Lucy Lane, she’s a guitarist.” Sporting the same height as Maggie, Lucy Lane somehow looked intimidating and professional. She gave her a timid smile but her eyes were clear as a sky giving Kara an impression that the woman was the straightforward type who wouldn’t accept bullshit from anyone.

  
“And this is James Olsen, the drummer.”

  
“Hello, Just call me James,” He offered his hand for a greeting which she gladly took between her hands. The big bulk of a man smiled softly at her. Though Kara was almost craning her neck to meet his eyes, she wasn’t at least bit unsettled around him. His friendliness reminds Kara of her sister’s aura.

  
“They are the Sentinel band and they will be your backup band starting today. If you would please read Kara’s musical sheets so we could try to play some of her songs now.” The trio nodded and Winn gestured them inside the booth.

  
“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you earlier,” Kara glanced at her as Lena watched the band settle inside the booth. “If you decided that you don’t want them, I’ll try to find someone else for you. I should have asked you first—“

  
“It’s okay,” Kara interrupted her apology, Lena glanced at the blonde when Kara settled beside her to lean at the same table she was leaning and she shrugged nonchalantly. “I think they are cool, well except that Lucy scares me…” She crinkled her nose. “A little bit.” Lena chuckled at her puppy-like attitude. This woman never ceased to amaze her, Lena said to herself as her gaze lingered at Kara’s face.

  
“I think they need me inside,” Kara straightened herself as Winn waved for her to come in. Lena just watched them as they fiddle around their own instruments. A knock called Lena’s attention and she automatically smiled when she saw her father.

  
“Father, how was your meeting?” Lionel briefly hugged her daughter, he kissed her head for a second before releasing her.  
“Our lawyers are drafting the contracts as we speak,” His eyes were drawn when a sound of bass drum echoed inside the studio. “How are the things here?”

  
“They just met each other and Kara was willing to work with them. Father, I have an idea for Kara,” Interest shined in his eyes at her words. “I’ll choose one song for Kara and I’ll find someone who is already established at the music industry and will be willing to do a collaboration with her and I’m planning to release two sets of an album for her, both contain six songs.”

  
“Why two albums?”

  
“We’ll sell the first with a minimum profit, just to let us recover the investment we used to produce her album then in her next album we’ll increase it slowly, our main focus is selling her image, her songs and albums just to establish her name in the industry.”

  
“It’s a good strategy but how can you be so sure that her albums will be sold out?” He almost grins at her confident smirk, how can he forget that he was the one who trained her daughter to think like a shrewd businesswoman and seeing her like this, planning, anticipating the plausible reaction of listeners made him a very proud father of this young woman.

“You’re the one who discovered Kara and as far as I know, you’re the most brilliant businessman who was currently dominating the stock market. So we’re good,” She winked confidently at him.

  
“It seems that you forgot that you studied under me, so Kara got the best of us,” Both of them chuckled at their ego-stroking moment. “So who do you have in mind?”

  
“Who else? The one who’s dominating the hit charts now,”

  
He frowned at her. “Isn’t he a bit…problematic?”

  
“The last time I checked at M’gann, he started to settle down a little from his…playboy ways. As long as we kept Kara away from his escapades, she’ll be safe.” An inkling premonition tugged Lena’s gut. She knew that she shouldn’t be affected by her emotions for Kara’s being but seeing how naive the woman was, it made Lena feel protective of her. She brushed it off, silently convincing herself that she’ll be there to guide and look after Kara. It’ll turn out all right, she told herself.

  
“All right, if you say so,” Lionel took her tablet from the table. “You look good together,” He said absentmindedly, not noticing how her daughter’s eyes widened at the implication of her words. “Good idea to tag Kara’s photo in your personal account,” His eyes returned at Lena’s face and his eyes furrowed in confusion at her flushed face.

  
“Ah, actually it’s her idea,” Her father’s eyes lingered uncomfortably at her and she steeled her nerves to met his unwavering gaze. “I’m glad that you two are becoming good friends,”

  
Friends. Friends didn’t throw lingering gazes to her friend’s lips and spend time thinking what would it taste like under her own lips. “Me too,” Lena said quietly. The door from the isolation opened and Winn stepped out of it.

  
“Good,” Winn looked at his watch and his brows furrowed in surprise. “Evening? It’s already evening?” He said in an astonished voice as he returned to Lena. “Hello Sir Luthor, Lena? They’re ready,”

  
She nodded. “Father?”

  
“You take the seat, I’ll just stand here,” Winn and Lena settled back to their chairs and placed their respective headphones to themselves. When Winn signaled the group inside the isolation booth, on cue, Kara started to tap on her guitar and she started to…move with the beat. Mesmerized at Kara’s transformation, Lena’s stomach somersaulted and she wondered when Kara’s sight will stop surprising her like this.

 _For a while, we pretended_  
_That we never had to end it_  
_But we knew we'd have to say goodbye_

  
James briefly raised his drumsticks, and then he swiftly kicked the bass drums signaling the rest of the band to follow Kara’s voice. Mixed sounds of drums, acoustic guitar, electric guitar and bass guitar ebbed inside the booth and like a wave, the four of them started to synchronize.

  
_You were crying at the airport_  
_When they finally closed the plane door_  
_I could barely hold it all inside_

  
Goosebumps ran on Lena’s arms when Kara’s voice crooned soulfully merged with Maggie’s voice.

  
_Torn in two_  
_And I know I shouldn't tell you_  
_But I just can't stop thinking of you_  
_Wherever you are_  
_You_  
_Wherever you are_  
_Every night I almost call you_  
_Just to say it always will be you_  
_Wherever you are_

  
Still staring at Kara’s face, Lena stopped herself from reacting when the blonde’s gaze landed on her. The corner of Kara’s mouth was slightly upturned like she was singing some sort of a private joke and its unsettling, making her stomach do cartwheels.

  
As the final cymbal crash, the sound of drums, bass, and guitar halted and at Kara’s final strum of her acoustic guitar echoed, she sang the remaining sentence of her song still holding Lena’s in awe eyes, Lena was slowly being sucked, gravitating towards those blue eyes, clearer than the sea and sky. Lena hung to every word like her life was hanging on the very thin line between her attraction for Kara and her own self-preservation.

  
Their gazes broke when Maggie whopped in joy and she threw her right arm around Kara’s neck, making the blonde wobble from where she was standing and as Lena watched Kara’s interaction to her new found band, she could almost see how far the blonde could go and reach for her dreams to become one of the best musicians in National City.

  
***

  
After playing two more songs, Lena decided to call it a night. It was already nine pm and all of them were already hungry for the whole day of rehearsal. Good thing that Lena already ordered food for them and as they were ushered inside the conference room, Kara’s stomach grumbled. Groaning in embarrassment, everybody just laughed at her.

  
“Here,” A box was gently placed to her hands. “It’s potstickers, you seem enamored by it,” Lena offered an explanation at Kara’s confusion.

  
At Kara’s childlike joy, a smile tugged the corners of Lena’s mouth and her usual fierce green eyes softened in fondness. Lena was completely unaware that his father was watching her reaction.

  
Lionel’s gaze was calculating, this was the first time he saw her daughter reach out for someone besides him, Lillian and Lex. Lena wasn’t really a cold person but she can somewhat detach herself from anyone like she was always keeping everyone at arm’s length away from her. She was always been so…independent, always so sure of herself, that it scared them that no one could understand her, that she’ll feel left out and alone but to their surprised, Lena breezed her way to adulthood, she grabbed honors and topped every competition she could get her hands on. Seeing her like this, watching Lena showing feelings more than she was aware of was…unfathomable.

  
“Father? Are you all right?”

  
Without breaking a sweat, Lionel smiled at her only daughter to hide her thoughts. “Yes, let’s dig in,”

  
The whole group started to seat one by one on the table and within minutes they were all digging to their own boxes to eat. Small chattering echoed around the place while they eat. Kara slowly chewed her food as she watched them talk to each other. It was comforting to know that this will be her life for the upcoming months. The Sentinel band was cool, James is acting like a big brother to her while Lucy was much more reserved than the two of them but Maggie—her mouth curved into a smile, the woman was playful and she made jamming more fun.

  
“Hey Danvers,” Kara looked at the grinning woman beside her, she couldn’t help but grin back at those infectious dimples. “Where do you live? It’s already late, we’ll take you home if you want to,”

  
She swallowed her food before she answered. “Don’t worry, my sister will fetch me to go home together, I think she’ll be here shortly,”

  
“Oh, The FBI agent?” Lionel asked and Kara nodded in reply. “Good thing I didn’t meet her when I talked to your mother,”

  
“Oh, she’s cool with it Sir, Alex was actually encouraging me to go for it but was kinda disappointed that I didn’t go for rock and punk.”

  
“A woman after my own heart,” Maggie said while she was clutching her heart playfully. All of them chuckled at her antics. They continued to eat but Lena took her tablet and pushed it towards Kara.

  
“Is this all right with you?” Kara peeked at what the woman was talking about.

  
• 26  
• Kiss me slowly  
• James Dean and Audrey Hepburn  
• Wherever you are  
• Amnesia  
• Bright

  
“Only six?” She asked as she stopped eating.

 

“We’ll release two sets of your album and this would be the first batch. All of you need to be here at six in the morning, we’ll start recording videos of you to post it on your YouTube channel to make it circulate to social media. Then by next week, we’ll start recording these six songs for the album. I have already contacted some shows for your appearance and they’ll set a schedule for you to fit and Kara,” Lena smiled briefly to assure the overwhelmed blonde.

  
“I’m contacting someone to do a collaboration song with you. Would you please write one?”

  
Kara nodded silently, palms suddenly sweating at Lena’s plans for her. A hand covered her hands and as she glanced at the owner, Lena’s smiled loosened a knot inside her stomach and she knew that she’ll be okay as long as Lena will be there with her. “Okay, give me days to come up with something,”

  
“You wrote all of your songs?” Kara was startled when Lucy spoke suddenly.

  
“Of course, Lucy. The L-Corp wouldn’t employ someone who isn’t talented enough to remain here,” At Lionel’s obvious pride, Kara blushed furiously while she picked up her fork to resume eating.

  
“Wow, you’re cool,” Lucy said in her usually stoic face but Maggie elbowed her mischievously.

  
“You mean, Wow, Lucy is finally talking to us,” Maggie’s box of takeout almost toppled over when Lucy shoved her back and Maggie’s eyes widened comically.

  
“Shut up, midget,” Lucy muttered.

  
“Midget? Have you forgotten that we almost have the same height?” The dimpled woman scoffed at her.

  
“At least I don’t act like one,” Lucy mumbled.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean??” Maggie glared at the woman beside her but James interrupted their bickering.

  
“Stop that you two, have you forgotten that we’re in front of the Luthors? Don’t make me pick you up from the back of your collars,” Both women hissed at James joke about their heights which made them chuckle.

  
“Tired?” Lena asked Kara quietly when the rest of the group resumed their dinner. Everybody was busy talking to each other while the two of them remained fixed at their foods.

  
“A little,” Kara shoved the last potsticker to her mouth and she chewed, pensive at her day. She knew that Lena was waiting for elaboration, she swallowed first before facing the woman. “But it was a tiring fun day, you?”

  
Lena took a tissue and she gracefully wiped her mouth. “It was fun too.” Lena closed the lid of the now empty box. “I never had this fun in a project before,”

  
“It was fun because we’re together,” At Kara’s quiet declaration rendered Lena tongue-tied. The woman was utterly oblivious to the effect of her sincere words to Lena. The woman was driving her crazy and Lena Luthor was loving it like a masochist. She was idiotically staring at Kara’s face, dumbstruck and she honestly didn’t know how to respond to her but when Kara leaned her arms at the table and she glanced at her, the sadness whirling at those blue eyes caught her off guard.“I wish we could stay like this forever,”

  
The moment was broken when a knock sounded inside the conference room and Jess peered inside. “Ms. Danvers?”

  
“Yeah?” Kara stood up. The rest of them started to clean up their mess and started to gather them together to throw it into the trash.

  
“Someone’s here for you,” When Jess stepped out the way, a tall woman stepped inside the room.

  
“Alex!” Kara’s eyes lit up in a glee.

  
“Hey,” The tall woman smiled at them as she accepted her sister’s embrace. Lionel stood up to greet her.

  
“Good evening, Ms. Danvers,” The tall brunette accepted Lionel’s handshake.

  
“You can call me Alex, Sir. I’m really sorry for interrupting your dinner,” Her expression softened at her apology.

  
“No worries, Alex. You can also call me Lionel since Kara and I will be working together closely. By the way,” He gestured for Lena to his side. “This is my daughter Lena. She will be Kara’s manager.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Alex,” Lena was surprised when Alex smiled at her playfully.

  
“It’s nice to finally see the face of yours, Miss Luthor. My sister speaks highly of you,” Beside the tall woman, Kara groaned in embarrassment.

  
“Oh,” Lena tried to control the blush that was spreading in her face. “I do hope it was all good things that you heard,”

  
“Oh, definitely good things,” Alex smiled at her.

  
“Uhm, good,” Lena’s gazed wavered at Alex’s teasing smile. “Before I forgot, this is Winn,” Alex shook hands with him.

  
“James their drummer, Lucy the guitarist,” Alex greeted them one by one and shook hands with them. “And this is Maggie, their bassist, and Kara’s second voice.”

  
“Do I know you?” Genuine confusion etched at Maggie’s face when the agent shook hands with her.

  
“Huh?” Alex mirrored the bassist own confusion as she tried to remember the woman.

  
“Do you know her?” Kara asked her sister as she ignores James and Lucy’s exasperating groan behind them. “What?” Kara faced Lena when both of the Luthor’s chuckled at them.

  
“Jesus Christ, Maggie, the woman has a gun,” Winn muttered but was clearly heard by them.

  
Before the Danvers sister could utter another question, Maggie clucked her tongue, as if she remembered something. “Oh yeah, you look like my future girlfriend.” She flashed her killer dimple and took out her cell phone. “May I know your number?”

  
“Mags, seriously, you could have killed yourself one day.” Everyone chuckled at James words. “Don’t mind her Alex,”

  
Clearly embarrassed at the sudden attention, Alex rubbed her nape; blushing at Maggie’s words. “Yeah, it was nothing and besides, I’m not really into girls. I’m sorry.”

  
“Well, you could have fooled me.” Still unperturbed by Alex subtle rejection, Maggie winked at the tall woman and grinned at her. “Anyway, now that Little Danvers here has someone to take her home, we’ll be going now Sir, Lena. We’ll be here around six,”

  
At the corner of her eye, Alex watched Maggie as she took her jacket from the back of her chair to wear it. Alex had to admit, Maggie was really attractive. Trying to hide her blush, she quickly averted her eyes when Maggie looked at her.

  
“Bye Danvers,” Maggie waved as James and Lucy followed her.  
“We’ll be going now, Sir, Lena,” Alex nodded to them.

  
“Take care of yourselves now, girls,” Lionel his bid goodbye. “I’ll take a look at my office before I leave, Lena. You can go ahead if you want.”

  
“I’ll wait for you, Father. There are some things that I need to look into before going home,” Lionel nodded to them before leaving the conference room.

  
“See you tomorrow, Kara.” A wisp of longing broke through her usual stoic voice and Lena was surprised by it. It’s not like she won’t see Kara again but spending this fun day with her made her feel like there was something missing and it astonished Lena. Reining her feelings, Lena cleared her throat. “I hope you’ll have dinner with us, Alex,”

  
“Some other time, Miss Luthor. Let’s go, Kara,” Alex waved at her first before turning her back at Lena.

  
Before Lena could react, Kara threw her arms around her and like an apparition; Kara’s reassuring warmth was gone. “See you, Lena!”

  
Emotions still caught in her throat, all Lena could do was wave weakly at Kara’s retreating back—the singer’s smile still engraved in her mind, Kara’s scent still lingering around her and all she could think about was how powerless Lena was at Kara’s presence.

  
**** to be continued****

  
**A/N:**

 **As usual, the songs that I used doesn't belong to me but please listen to them**.

 

**I'll introduce a few characters in the mix that will surely make you want to hurt me lmao**

 

 

 


End file.
